


Stick Around (I'll Make it Worth Your While)

by Raisintorte



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/pseuds/Raisintorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam's visit to Atlantis takes a different direction than John expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Around (I'll Make it Worth Your While)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: SG-1 -Ark of Truth, SGA - general season four things, nothing specific.
> 
> Note: Written for slybrarian for the sg_flyboys thing-a-thon. Thanks to smittywing for her fantastic betaing (or beating, as was needed in some spots) and cheerleading!

"So, I hear Mitchell is coming to stay with us for a while," John said as he crunched on an apple. They were sitting in Sam's office, and John had his feet propped up on the edge of her desk.

"Yup. Decided he needed a break from Milky Way for a while, so I invited him to come stay for a few months. We can always use F-302 pilots around here," Sam said, typing away on her laptop while she spoke. John was always impressed with her ability to multi-task. Then again, John didn't really want to be a super multi-tasker. He loved being in charge of his little piece of Atlantis, and someday wanted the whole thing but he was happy to let Carter have the reports and IOA bullshit for now.

"You have to be pretty excited for his visit - you guys are pretty close, right?" John was pretty sure Cam's visit was some sort of an intergalactic booty call, but he didn't really want to come out ask - he liked Carter and all, but they didn't have that kind of relationship. He wasn't really sure why he even was interested, well, that was a lie, he had thought he had gotten a certain vibe off Mitchell last time they had hung out. However, if the dude was coming across the galaxy to be with Carter, he clearly missed something.

"Yeah. Cam and I have known each other for a long time. He's family," Sam said as she closed her laptop and stood up. "Speaking of Cam, the Daedalus should be dropping out of hyperspace soon. Let's go check in with Chuck." Sam headed out of the office and John followed. Sam had said Cam was family but he couldn't tell if she meant family as in brother, or family as in love of her life.

They walked side by side in silence the short distance to the control room. John could see Chuck visibly straighten up as he saw them walk in. John was pretty sure the show was for Carter (not that she was such a stickler, she just hadn't been there very long so no one was quite sure how to act.) They all knew John didn't stand on ceremony.

"Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard! I was just about to call you," Chuck said as he pointed at the view screen. "The Daedalus just jumped out of hyperspace. We should be hearing from them soon." Chuck had barely finished speaking the communication systems crackled. Chuck looked at his monitor to verify before he spoke. "Incoming transmission, Colonel Carter. It's the Daedalus."

"Put them through, Chuck," Sam said as she walked toward the view screen.

"Hello, Pegasus Galaxy!" Colonel Mitchell's voice boomed over the comm system. "How y'all doing today?"

"Just fine Cam! It's nice to hear your voice. Colonel Caldwell, will you be staying up in orbit, or parking?" Sam grinned as she spoke. John could hear the delight in her voice; she was so happy Mitchell was visiting.

"Good morning, Colonel Carter." Colonel Caldwell's voice rang over the comm system, the formality a marked difference from Cam's casual tone. "We'll be taking up a synchronized orbit for now. I want to test out some systems that were acting a little sluggish on the way over. I'll beam down Colonel Mitchell and some of the new Atlantis staff now. We can work out a schedule for everyone else, say, in an hour?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in an hour Colonel. Carter out." Carter bounded down the stairs to the gateroom, where the Daedelus team would be beaming Cam and other newbies down. John followed closely behind her. When the reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a big white flash and Cam and several new expedition members appeared. John wasn't even sure Cam was fully materialized before he swept Carter into a giant hug.

"Sam! It has been entirely too long. We miss you at the SGC - Teal'c, Daniel, and Vala send their love. Vala wanted to send more than her love, but Caldwell wouldn't let that present on the Daedelus." Cam kept his arms clapped around Carter as he spoke, a little longer than was appropriate (if you asked John, but no one was.)

"Do I want to know?" Sam laughed as she pulled back from the hug.

"Nope!" Cam clapped his arm around Sam's shoulders as he spoke. "So, last time I was here I didn't get the full tour - how 'bout it?"

"Sounds good - John, would you like to join us?" Sam and Cam turned to face John, seemingly just noticing he was there. Their collective happiness making him a little queasy and he didn't want invade on their space, no matter how sincere they seemed with the invitation.

"Nah, with all the new staff arriving, I have people to see, things to do," John said and he half smiled at the happy couple - he really should go greet the newbies that had come down with Cam. They were only getting a few new lieutenants and some marines, but everyone appreciated it when ran the meet and greet.

"Your loss, Sheppard!" Cam said with his arm still around Sam's shoulders. "Let's go - we have what, an hour before you have to meet with Caldwell?"

"Yes. So let's go!" And with that, Sam and Cam left the gateroom, laughing as they went.

John looked over to where some of the new recruits were meeting with Lorne, plastered an official-looking smile on his face, and went over to play nice and welcome everyone to Atlantis. He wasn't sure why he was so worked up about Sam and Cam (well, that was a lie) but anyway, not his business and he really had no reason to expect any different.

* * *

"Shep! John, wait up!" Cam shouted out. John turned and saw Cam speed-walking to catch up with John, who had just finished up with his meet and greet duties, some of the very little paperwork he actually did, and now was on his way for a nice long run.

He slowed down until they were shoulder to shoulder. "What's up? I thought you were getting the grand tour with Sam."

"I was, but she had that meeting with Caldwell to go over troops and status and all those fun things. So, what do you kids do around here for fun? I'm not officially on duty until tomorrow." Cam smiled as he spoke.

"Well, I was about to go for a run, but if you want to take up a puddle jumper, that can probably be arranged," John suggested as they continued walking down the hall.

"That sounds fantastic! I haven't put in much time with them, and I'm always happy for an excuse to get in the air." Cam grinned and bounced a little as he spoke.

"It's a plan! I need to stop by my quarters first; there's something I want to grab. I'll meet you in the jumper bay in say," John looked at his watch and then looked up at Cam, "20 minutes?"

"See you then." Cam said, as he headed off in the direction of what John was assumed was his quarters. Going up in the puddle jumper gave John the perfect idea of how to spend the afternoon. Now he just had to acquire a few things first.

* * *

"Colonel Mitchell reporting for duty, sir!" Cam mouthed off as he walked into the jumper bay. John had arrived a little early to store his surprise in the jumper.

"Nice, smart ass. Let's go," John quipped as they got settled into the jumper. In the intervening 20 minutes not only had John gotten all his surprise gear, he had also checked with Sam and gotten the all clear to take the jumper out. She had seemed surprisingly cool that he was going off to spend the afternoon with Cam. John initialized all the flight sequences and closed the back hatch. "Control this is Jumper One, we are ready to go. Permission to open the jumper bay doors."

"Permission granted, you are good to go Jumper One. Safe flight." Sergeant Spring's voice crackled over the radio.

"Thank you. Opening jumper bay doors. Jumper One out. See you in a few hours, Base." John waited for the doors to open fully and then maneuvered the jumper up and out through the roof.

"Have fun you two! Hey Mitchell, try not to lose your pants." Sam's voice crackled over the comm system.

"Ha ha. Quite the comedian our Carter," Cam said sarcastically as he looked at John. "It happened TWICE. I am never gonna live that down."

"Twice is more than once, and I am hilarious. Carter out." Sam's voice filled the jumper again.

John burst out laughing when Cam gave him a dirty look for leaving the comm system on. "It's off now Mitchell, sorry, I couldn't resist." John concentrated on flying them away from Atlantis and swooping down till they were flying just above the water.

"I'll get you back, I'm sure." Cam was still glaring a little, but John could tell he was perking up by just being in the air - once a flyboy, always a flyboy. "This is awesome. Show me what this baby can do."

John complied and took the jumper through its paces, accelerating, going up, down, sideways, and giving Cam the full rundown of the systems (but refused to fire a drone no matter how many times Cam asked - he didn't think Carter would forgive him if he did that.)

After about 30 minutes, John brought the jumper to a stop just on the other side of the mainland, hovering about 10 feet above the water. He put on the ancient equivalent of the parking break and headed to the back of the Jumper. He could tell Cam was curious.

"Nice view. Why did we stop?" Cam asked John, watching as John unpacked his surprise from under the back benches.

"Nice day to go fishing I thought, you interested?" John pulled out two rods and a tackle box. John handed one of the rods to Cam, who smiled. John opened the back hatch of the jumper and sat down with his legs dangling off the edge.

"Sounds great. I was hoping for a ride in the jumper, but any ride that turns into a fishing trip is all right with me!" Cam said as he sat down next to John. "Pass me some bait, will you? Is there anything to catch in this ocean?"

"Yeah. Some of them are even edible!" John baited his own hook and cast down. "I haven't had much success in the past, but it's always a nice way to spend the afternoon."

"Agreed," Cam said as he cast out. The two sat in companionable silence for a while just listening to the ocean, and watching for bites.

"So, you and Carter?" John broke the silence and gave Cam a sideways glance as he spoke. "How long have you been dating?"

Cam looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously? We're just friends!"

"Really? She was so excited you were coming to visit!" John was genuinely surprised, and it probably showed on his face.

"Carter is family, we enjoy spending time together. Spending a few months flying F-302's around Atlantis seemed like a good way to visit an old friend, make some new ones," Cam looked pointedly at John. "And get away from Earth for a bit." Cam propped one foot up under his knee as he spoke.

"Oh. I just . . . " John felt a little silly for all of his earlier thoughts. Cam and Sam were incredibly close, so John didn't think he was too crazy in thinking there might be something more going on, but from the look on Cam's face, he clearly did.

"Well, you thought wrong." Cam set down his rod. "In fact, if there is anyone I'm interested in, it's _you_ , dumbass." Cam grabbed John's face between his hands and gave him a quick kiss. John was so surprised, he dropped his fishing rod, but Cam caught it before it fell out of the jumper.

"Seriously? I mean, I kinda saw this one coming for once, but seriously?" John was happy, and surprised, but mostly happy.

"Yeah, I heard that about you - the Captain Kirk of the Pegasus Galaxy. Well, I thought I hadn't been exactly subtle at our last meeting, and Sam told me you weren't seeing anyone around here." Cam smiled and scooted closer to John, until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Sam . . . knows?" John knew Carter wouldn't say anything but he wasn't sure how he felt about his commanding officer doing recon on a potential boyfriend for him.

"Carter is family, she knew I would like you before I even met you. She won't say anything to anyone. Now I think there are some more interesting things we could be doing right now than talking about Sam." Cam tilted John's face toward him with his thumb until they were looking right at each other.

"Yeah, I agree," John said, as he leaned forward and kissed Cam. These were definitely going to be an interesting few months if the rest of Cam's visit continued in this direction.


End file.
